


A Very Gundam Thanksgiving

by orphan_account



Series: A Very Gundam Arc [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cheesy Romantic Schmoop, Drama, Family, Fluff and Humor, I APOLOGIZE, Mentions of hunting, Multi, Multi Cultural Characters Celebrating An American Holiday, Non Graphic Sexual Situations, Slightly Graphic Violence Against Turkeys, fandom cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday AU, set about five years after Endless Waltz. Trowa and Quatre are happily married and living in historical New England. The other G-boys and their loved ones come together to hunt turkeys, cook a magnificent feast, and celebrate the occasion as one big, happy, chaotic family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Thanksgiving Day, 0700 hours…_

Thanksgiving morning in New England was cold and dark. Frost clung to every nook and cranny and sparkled in the low light of the rising sun in hues of orange, pink, and red. Dead leaves were scattered all around the countryside and surrounding forest. A few still clung stubbornly to the mostly barren trees that were interspersed with weeping, towering, age-old pines. Squirrels, chipmunks, and other vermin scurried along the landscape in search of food, gathering twigs and leaves to insulate their nests. The first morning birds awakened to begin their routine songs.

Situated among a large clearing was an expansive estate. Its architecture reflected that of the many beautiful homes and businesses that was common for the rich historical ambiance of the northeastern seaboard. The four hundred year old colonial home was beautifully restored to almost its original state. Traditional white siding decorated the exterior, accented with stone and cedar. The home's wrap around porch was adorned with hand-carved eaves. Ivy was romantically wound around the white pillars and lattice work. Ornate, hand-crafted benches and rocking chairs were strategically placed here and there along the porch's expanse. Stone steps lead up to a large set of lovingly restored antique front doors made from local oak trees. Lead pane glass accented the doors and provided a glimpse into the warmly lit, inviting foyer.

The property was simply, but tastefully landscaped with flora and fauna native to the area. The garden beds that hosted expansive rows of hydrangea, and various species of roses and lilies which bloomed in bright, colorful shades of blue, yellow, pink, white, and red during the summer were now dormant until spring. Small pines, holly, and other evergreens now took their turn in the spotlight.

Inside the home, fluttering about the traditionally decorated, but updated with the latest technology, kitchen, Quatre Raberba Winner set about cleaning and preparing for the large Thanksgiving feast that would take place that evening. He had sent the estate's staff home the day before, with a generous salary bonus, to spend the holiday with their own families. They would return to work the following Monday.

Humming obscure holiday tunes to himself, he cheerfully wiped Duo's fingerprints off the surface of the large, stainless steel refrigerator and checked his watch. The other four would hopefully succeed in bringing back a nice, plump turkey within the next couple hours. Entertaining himself with the memory of this morning's antics, he proceeded to the large, and extremely full pantry located next to the fridge to gather various ingredients for the many dishes that would be concocted on this day. Whipped potatoes and homemade gravy, rosemary seasoned bread stuffing, cranberries, collard greens, sourdough knots, candied yams, pumpkin pie, sweet potato pie, mincemeat pie, bread pudding, and of course, the centerpiece, the turkey. Overkill? Maybe. But this was a special occasion. It was the first time they would all gather together, in peacetime, for the sheer enjoyment of it. And Quatre was going to make sure everyone had a memorable time.

He had been so happy when he found out that all his closest friends would be coming to the estate to spend the holiday with him and Trowa. It would be noisy and chaotic at times, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The other four G-boys had set off to snag a bird that would become the centerpiece of their Thanksgiving table. Quatre wasn't sure who he should be more worried about, the birds, or his friends. The morning had started off with the usual shenanigans that often accompanied them when the five of them spent any significant time together. Off the clock, that is. And when they had a mission, well…Gundam pilots never did anything half-assed.

* * *

 

  _Thanksgiving Day, 0430 hours…_

Trowa's alarm went off at promptly four thirty. Normally, Quatre would have groaned, rolled over, and shoved a pillow over his own head, but this morning was special and he had been looking forward to it for weeks. He propelled himself out of bed with an eagerness that made Trowa raise his eyebrows and smile at him fondly. He extracted himself from the bed at a more leisurely pace and padded to the adjoining bathroom. His sleep pants low on his narrow hips.

With no shirt, his broad shoulders and deeply muscular back were on full display, the light from the moon outside the window casting a bluish glow to his skin. Despite leaving the circus a few years ago, Trowa had successfully maintained the strong, muscular body he had developed from years of acrobatics and hand-to-hand combat. He drove to the beach every morning at low tide and ran five miles along the sprawling sandy ocean side as the sun rose above the Atlantic's horizon. He maintained his physique with the hard, manual labor of carpentry, chopping trees, and splitting firewood. Quatre would shamelessly watch through the utility window as Trowa, shirtless and sweaty, repeatedly brought the heavy ax down onto every log and then lug the firewood either to the shed behind the house, or to his truck where he would take the wood into town and distribute it to the various businesses that sold it to the local residents and the seasonal visitors. Quatre would then jump his bones the moment he stepped in through the back door despite his protests that he was dirty and smelly. Quatre liked him that way and the sex was always deliciously rough. Rugged and heady. The pheromones from Trowa's work out driving him into a frenzy.

As Trowa stepped into the bathroom to pee and shower, he glanced knowingly over his shoulder and smirked at Quatre who had stopped to admire the sight of his husband. Quatre ceased his mental ravishing of his husband's body and met Trowa's eyes. He blushed and smiled. Trowa winked at him and proceeded into the bathroom, putting on a teasing show as he closed the door excruciatingly slowly.

Quatre's eyes narrowed. He'd get him for that later. Sighing happily, he practically skipped down the stairs to put on a pot of tea.

The kitchen was already brightly lit when he got there. Wufei had beaten him to making the tea and a large pot of coffee was also brewing, filling the room with the aromatic scent of expensive Arabic coffee beans. Wufei was seated on a stool at the counter, sipping hot Earl Grey, and pointedly ignoring the groaning American seated next to him. Duo's head was flat against the counter top. His long hair still unbraided and tousled from sleep. He was moaning about the ungodly hour Heero had insisted they wake up at and declaring that no amount of high priced coffee could justify this inhumane treatment.

The focus of Duo's chargin was seated at the small kitchen table located in the nook that offset the kitchen. His laptop opened in front of him. He was meticulously going over the Thanksgiving itinerary, making notes and prioritizing every task. Duo had snorted loudly when he'd looked over Heero's shoulder the night before to see that Heero had indeed crafted a finely detailed schedule of the day's events. Each of them assigned specific tasks, what time to do them, and the amount of time they were allowed to complete them. Heero's hand had shot out and planted itself against Duo's face, never breaking his focus from his computer screen, and shoved him away. Duo had rolled his eyes and shuffled out of the room, grumbling about mission-obsessed perfect soldiers with an uncanny knack of sucking the fun out of even the most joyous of occasions. He may have also said something about Heero needing to get laid.

"Good morning, guys!" Quatre chirped as he stepped into the kitchen. The bright lights making him squint. His slippers scuffling along the ceramic tile.

"Hn", was the response from all three, but Duo did manage to turn his head to the side to peer through his bangs at Quatre with bleary eyes.

"Quat, kindly tell our dear friends here that waking us up at four thirty in the morning is cruel and unusual punishment."

"Shut _up_ , Maxwell", Wufei spoke through gritted teeth. He squeezed his eyes shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You've been complaining non stop for the last fifteen minutes."

"But this is my vacation! I don't know what you do on your vacations, _Chang_. That is, if you even take any, but when I take a vacation, that means sleeping until noon, then having some leisurely time in the john, if you know what I'm sayin', having breakfast for lunch, five hours of the sports channel, gorging myself on nachos and beer, followed by some sweet, sweet lovin' from my super hot wife." Duo turned his head to the other side, glaring balefully, and then waggled his eyebrows at Wufei's face which had turned a sickly shade of green.

"For your information, _Maxwell_ , I do take vacations, but they do not include the partaking of gluttonous activities, excessive laziness, and disgusting bathroom habits."

Duo, feigning shock, gazed at Wufei with wide, faux-innocent eyes. "Then you have yet to live, my friend."

Wufei sniffed, "I have lived quite precariously, if I do say so myself."

Duo propped his cheek up on one hand, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Damn, Chang, but you're sexy when you use big words."

Wufei scowled and picked up his tea. "I'm going to go get ready. I'm sure you'll make it perfectly clear when I'm needed, Yuy?"

"Hn."

"Right". With a final glare in Duo's direction, Wufei strode out of the kitchen to the stairwell, nodding a greeting to Trowa as he passed him.

Trowa entered the kitchen just as Quatre was in the process of chiding Duo through his laughter about giving Wufei a hard time. He was standing at the stove, preparing two cuppas for himself and Trowa. Duo was making grabby hands at the coffee pot just out of his reach, but making no move to go get some.

After pecking Quatre on the cheek and raising an eyebrow at the " _Awww!_ " coming from the stupidly grinning Duo, Trowa reached over his husband's head to the cupboard and grabbed a mug, filling it with rich, black coffee. Then he stood in front of Duo with the mug in hand. When Duo reached for it, rather dramatically, Trowa pulled the mug back, just out of his reach. Duo's eye twitched. Trowa offered the mug again and again pulled it back just before Duo could grab it.

"Damn it, Barton! Don't make me kill you!"

Trowa smirked and handed him the mug, which Duo greedily took and slurped from it noisily, uttering rather perverse sounds of pleasure.

"Q-babe, have I told you lately how much I love having such a filthily rich best friend who can afford all the finest things in life?"

"Er…yeah, Duo. I think you have. About seventeen times since you got here yesterday, if my memory serves."

"Good." Duo nodded solemnly as if this was a serious matter.

Trowa flicked Duo in the side of the head on his way over to the table where Heero was sitting, picking up the paper that Heero had swiped off the porch when he'd first come downstairs, and sitting down across from him. Heero was still immersed in his laptop.

" _Jesus_ , Yuy! How _long_ is this itinerary of yours?" Duo had swung around on his stool and was staring at the frantically typing Japanese man.

"Long enough to keep you from driving everyone crazy, I hope."

"Touche, Heero, my man. Touche."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready, too?" Heero finally looked up from his screen with questioning eyes.

Duo patted his belly. "I need food first. A man's gotta eat if you're going to be working us to the bone, y'know."

"I'm on it." Quatre was pulling two skillets down from the hanging pot rack and grabbing eggs and bacon from the fridge.

"Quality guy you got yourself there, Tro." Duo addressed Trowa while jerking a thumb in Quatre's direction.

"I know."

"Oh shush, you two." Quatre was flushing prettily, but smiling, too. Flattered.

"Are we heading for the shed?" Heero was closing his laptop, much to Duo's relief. Really, just how much work was he planning to heap on them? Slave driver.

"Yeah, if you're ready."

"I am."

Heero and Trowa stood from the table, pushing in their chairs. Heero walked towards the coffee pot to pour himself a cup, while Trowa headed for the utility room to get their coats. Bundled warmly, they headed out the back door to gather the items needed for their turkey hunt.

Duo gave them a salute, then slid off the stool to stand by Quatre who was busy scrambling eggs, toasting bread, and frying up some…

"Ugh, _turkey_ bacon, Q? Really?" Quatre glanced at him sideways, but declined to comment, turning the bacon over, strip by strip. Duo shook his head.

"I love you, bro, but this no-pork habit of yours is bad for my digestion."

Quatre smirked. "Duo, _you_ are bad for your digestion."

"That hurt, Winner."

Quatre laughed. "Hey, make yourself useful and go set the table."

Duo pretended to be put out. "Putting me to work already, I see." With a dramatic sigh, he crossed the kitchen to gather plates, glasses, and silver and went about setting the table.

"Okay, I'm done."

Quatre surveyed Duo's work and nodded. "Okay, go get dressed and I'll have breakfast ready in a few minutes. You have a big job to do today."

Cheered by the prospect of hunting wild turkeys in the great outdoors, Duo bounded up the stairs, two at a time, up to the room he was currently staying in. Quatre winced as the door to Duo's room slammed shut, wondering if Duo would ever learn to close a door quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanksgiving Day, 0600 hours…_

An hour later, all the boys, sans Quatre, were gathered in the clearing just off to the side of the house. It was still dark, though the sky had lightened slightly from black to dark blue. The sunrise still about thirty minutes away.

The boys were dressed in various shades and patterns of denim and flannel. Their heads covered with knit caps and their hands protected by gloves. Each wore a pair of water-proof work boots.

It was the first time any of them had seen Wufei not in his traditional Chinese garments, or Preventer's uniform. He had emerged from his room in a pair of light blue jeans, an over sized red, yellow, and green flannel shirt with a blue high collared shirt underneath. His shoulder length black hair was pulled tight in its usual ponytail, but he wore a red knit cap over his head. He trudged in front of the others like a man on death row. He looked like a Chinese lumberjack.

It had taken approximately twenty two minutes and sixteen seconds, and a smack upside the head from Quatre, to finally calm Duo's hysterical laughter to mere snickers and breathy chuckles that sounded more like drunken hiccups.

Wufei vowed to kill Duo in his sleep.

They were expected to recon in the clearing at 0600 hours and rendevous at 0800. After a brief argument over how the anticipated taking down of Thanksgiving dinner would pan out…Duo apparently wanted to wrestle the turkey to death. Wufei insisted his sword would be the superior weapon of turkey doom. Heero wanted to shoot the turkey….with a pistol. Trowa, bless his heart, shot them all down, figuratively, and handed each of them a bow, hesitating when he got to Duo, and a bundle of hollow-point aluminum arrows tied together with narrow strips of leather.

The three novice bird hunters, satisfied with their respective weapons, were debriefed on the proper methods of bow hunting technique and safety, Trowa pointedly looking at Duo during the safety speech. Then they were off into the woods to, as Duo put it, "Wrangle up some grub".

Quatre watched from the window with a mixture of happiness and anxiety. He hoped Trowa would be able to prevent any accidents. He did not wish to see them return home with arrows sticking out of various limbs and body parts. Chances are, it would be Duo.

Shaking his head fondly, Quatre turned from the window and began to prepare the house for the arrival of family and friends.

Relena, Milliardo, and Lucrezia were expected to arrive at ten o'clock. Milliardo and Lucrezia would be bringing their five year old daughter, Mae. They were also expecting their second child in December. Quatre had insisted on turning the large first floor den into a makeshift suite for the expecting couple and their daughter as he did not want the heavily pregnant Lucrezia to have to navigate the long staircase. He had purchased two beds, one large for the parents, and a child-sized one for Mae. Quatre wanted his guests to be as comfortable as possible.

Hilde, Dorothy, and Sally were expected about an hour later. Cathy and her husband had a longer trip, traveling from L3, and weren't expected until early afternoon.

Relena would be rooming with Heero. Hilde, with Duo. Sally and Dorothy would room together in the last available upstairs guest room. And Cathy and her husband would take the master suite. Trowa and Quatre, giving up their room for the next two nights, would camp out in the small front sitting room which housed a large pull-out sofa bed. Quatre went about adding the finishing touches to each of the rooms and making sure his friends would enjoy every amenity.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 0745 hours…_

A loud whoop outside startled Quatre out of his culinary-induced concentration of making crust for the pumpkin, sweet potato, and mincemeat pies. Moments later, the front door burst open, and Duo's voice bellowed, "Honey, I'm  _hooome!_ "

Quatre sent up a silent prayer that the spring-loaded door stoppers had held up under the assault and prevented a door knob sized hole in the adjacent wall. Trowa would bitch for days about having to replaster it. He'd probably send Duo a bill for the cost of materials and labor, too.

Wiping his flour-covered hands on his apron, he stepped into the foyer to greet the returned hunters. He had no doubt they were successful. Trowa was an ace hunter. He never failed to bring home a kill.

As Quatre entered the foyer, Duo was standing in the doorway, grinning like the Cheshire cat, his fists on his hips, and chest puffed out.

"I take it it went well?"

"You're darn tootin', Q-man! You should've seen me! I was like  _Pow!_  And then I was like  _Bam!_ " Duo punctuated this by pretending to shoot imaginary arrows all over the foyer.

"That's  _great_ , Duo! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, buddy!" Duo beamed with pride at Quatre's obvious enthusiasm.

Wufei shuffled in behind Duo, having to squeeze through the small space between him and the door, since Duo still hadn't moved from the threshold.

"Maxwell, would you  _mind_  making a little room for the rest of us?" Wufei scowled as he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his coat, tugging the cap off his head and dropping it on top of the pile. Strands of black hair slipped loose of the tie and brushed across his face. His quite dirty and unhappy face.

"Wufei, are you okay?"

"I assure you, I'm quite fine, Winner. Thank you for your concern. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a hot shower. I trust you won't need to use me as target practice again, Maxwell?"

" _Duo!_ "

" _What?!_  It was an  _accident_ , I swear! C'mon, Wufei, I  _said_  I was  _sorry!_ "

"I know you did. Now, I just want to get through the rest of this day with what little dignity I have left. Is that too much too ask? Am I reaching for the stars here?" Wufei turned away to head up the stairs and that's when Quatre saw that his entire backside was caked in mud.

"Wufei, just leave your dirty clothes outside your door and I'll get them cleaned for you."

"Thank you, Winner, but at this point, I'd rather just burn them." He walked up the stairs without another word, taking his wounded pride with him.

Quatre turned an accusing glare on Duo who put his hands in front of him, palms outward, in a gesture of surrender.

"Quat, I  _swear_  it was an accident and I did tell him I was sorry."

"What the hell happened, Duo?"

Duo scratched his head, his eyes flitting to the side. "Er…well, I was trying to get the feel for the bow, y'know? Those things are a real pain to get the hang of! I was aiming for a tree, you know, to get a little practice shot in. I…uh… lost my balance and almost hit Wufei." Duo blushed and looked down sheepishly.

"Duo! Oh my God!" Quatre would be lying if he said his heart hadn't just leaped into his throat. His eyes widened and his hands flew up to cover his mouth in horror at what could have been.

"It's okay, though! Trowa knocked him out of the way before it could hit him. Man, that husband of yours has some killer reflexes!" Duo's face alternated between shame at almost killing their friend, and being impressed with Trowa's life saving skills.

Quatre dragged his shaking hands up his face and through his hair, releasing a huge sigh of relief that no one had been hurt. Thank God for Trowa and his "killer" reflexes indeed! Damn, but he loved that man to pieces. He had to shake his head to clear it from all the gut-wrenching thoughts of things that could've gone wrong. They were Gundam pilots, for heaven's sake! And they were almost done in by a turkey hunting accident, of all things!

"Hey, Q,  _relax!_  Wufei's fine, okay? Yeah, it could have gone horribly wrong, but it didn't. We're all okay, okay? Please, I feel just horrible about it." Duo turned saddened eyes on Quatre.

Quatre sighed again and tried to shake the last of the adrenaline out of his system. "You're right, Duo. I'm sorry. I'm so relieved that none of you were hurt!"

Duo laughed suddenly. "Why are  _you_  sorry? _I'm_  sorry! I'm pretty sure I gave all three of them a heart attack and now I just gave you one!"

Quatre laughed, too. "I just hope Wufei doesn't hold a grudge for too long."

Duo waved a hand dismissively. "That uptight stick-in-the-mud loves me. He practically worships the ground I walk on! Just…don't tell him I said that." Duo looked towards the stairs and then turned and winked at Quatre, bright smile back in place.

Quatre laughed again. "Duo, what would we do without you?"

Duo raised his chin and looked down his nose at Quatre, in an attempt to appear regal. "Oh…die of boredom, I suppose. You'd also be turkey-less on this fine Thanksgiving day, I might add!" He added smugly.

Quatre grinned. "Oh yes! That's right. You got one? Personally?"

"Yep! I bagged one and Trowa got one, too." Duo was literally radiating pride and Quatre was so happy for him, he pulled him into a warm hug.

"Careful now, Q. Wouldn't want to make the wife jealous, and I sure as hell wouldn't want to piss off that big, strong husband of yours. Pretty sure he could snap me like a twig with his bare hands." Duo joked, but happily returned the embrace.

Quatre punched him in the arm and pulled away, laughing. "Are you going to give me a hand in the kitchen, or what?"

Duo stood in mock outrage. "First I hunt and now I must cook, too? This is blasphemous! I demand a recount! Actually yeah, I'd love to, but I want to take a shower first. Wouldn't do for me to be all nasty and smelly when the ol' lady gets here, now would it?" Duo smirked, winked, turned on his heel, and ran up the stairs, his braid bouncing behind him.

"Oh, and Duo?"

He stopped halfway up the stairs and turned.

"You need to do something really nice for Wufei. You know, make peace."

Duo smiled. "Don't worry your pretty blond head, Quat. I know  _just_  what to do!" With that, he ran up the rest of the way and Quatre winced when the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanksgiving Day, 0800 hours…_

With the pies baking in the oven and Duo getting ready for his wife's arrival, Quatre pulled on his parka and ventured out to the shed to see how Trowa and Heero were fairing.

He found them both standing in front of the small dressing table situated against the far wall. The dead birds laid out on top of it. Trowa was in the process of teaching Heero how to field dress them and prepare them for Quatre's roasting pans. Heero listened with rapt attention, utterly fascinated. Quatre just stood in the doorway for several minutes, watching them, his heart swelling with love and affection. Again, he sent up a silent prayer, this time for his beloved husband and best friends, in the hopes that they could always be this way, at peace, finally, and getting a second chance at the life they deserved. He blinked his tears away before he lost control, berating himself for being so emotional.

Sensing his presence, Trowa turned from his "student" to raise a questioning eyebrow at Quatre.

The message was clear.  _Is everything okay?_

Quatre smiled and nodded and Trowa returned the gesture. He shifted his body sideways so Quatre could see what they had brought home. There was a turkey alright, but the other bird was definitely a pheasant. Quatre squealed internally. He  _loved_  pheasant! It was such a rare treat. Trowa smirked at him knowingly, his eyes full of fondness.  _This one's for you, baby._

Quatre suddenly had the uncontrollable urge to launch himself at his husband and cling like a baby monkey. Trowa looked gorgeous like this. Skin flushed and lips red, slightly chapped from the chilly air, his hair windblown. His eyes were glassy and pupils dilated from the exhilaration of the hunt. Quatre licked his lips when his groin gave an interested twitch.

"Am I interrupting something?" Heero was staring at them, smirking, his eyes flitting from one to the other.

The two lovebirds were jolted out of their telepathic naughty time, suddenly remembering their friend in the room. Quatre cleared his throat and stared at the partially plucked carcasses on the table in an attempt to tamp down his arousal.

"How did it go?"

"It went." Heero turned back to the birds on the table. "I assume Duo has been bragging since he walked in the door?"

"Of course."

"Hn. Did he tell you what else happened?"

"Yes."

"Is Wufei alright?"

"Yes. Humiliated, but otherwise fine."

"Hn." The discussion was over, apparently.

Quatre glanced at Trowa who tried to reassure him with his eyes. Quatre nodded and smiled again. He understood. Trowa smiled back, a little sheepishly.

"So what's he doing right now?"

"Hm? Who? Oh, Duo? Yeah, he's in the shower right now. So is Wufei. Duo's supposed to help me in the kitchen when he's done. I don't know what Wufei's plans are."

Heero stopped his studious focus of plucking feathers and turned back to Quatre. Confusion written on his face.

"Shower?"

Quatre nodded, slowly. "Yes…?"

Heero turned his head to stare into middle distance, frowning.

"That's…not on the itinerary for another three hours." He went back to plucking the birds without another word.

Quatre just stared at him for several long moments, mouth working to form a reply and finding none. He looked desperately at his husband.

Trowa shrugged helplessly. His eyes saying,  _It's Heero_ , as if that explained everything…ironically, it did.

Right.

"Right. Okay, well…I'll leave you two to finish up here." Quatre crossed the room to his husband, grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him down to kiss his wind-chilled lips with his soft, warm ones. Trowa eyed him hungrily. Quatre grinned and winked saucily, turned on his heel and practically sashayed out of the shed, his hips swaying dramatically from side to side.

Payback was a bitch.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 0900 hours..._

The boys were taking a brief respite in the great room located at the back of the house. The room was exceptionally large with a two story ceiling. Skylights and long beams made of cedar accented the slightly sloping, stucco'd ceiling. Large, paned, floor-to-ceiling windows lined the back of the room and overlooked a multi-leveled stone patio. Beyond the property's yard was the start of one of many forests in the area. Bird, butterfly, and squirrel feeders dotted the landscape. At the edge of the woods, a salt-lick stood on a wooden post to attract deer. There was a large vegetable garden off to the right, surrounded by barbed wire to keep the critters out. In the fall, Trowa and Quatre would harvest corn, leafy greens, peas, beans, carrots, tomatoes, onions, turnips, and various grains and herbs. A row of apple trees outlined the far southern edge of the yard. A small retention pond was situated at the very back of the clearing that wrapped around from the property's northern side. It was a frequent meeting place for ducks, geese, swans, and other native birds. In the winter, Trowa, Quatre, and their visitors would spend countless hours skating on the pond's frozen surface. In the summer, cranes and other carnivorous creatures hunted carp and catfish.

In the home's great room, a wall-sized vid screen was playing the 293rd Annual Macy's/Catalonia's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Wheel-less vehicles hovered along in single file succession down Sixth Avenue, decorated with various themes and holiday symbols. Brightly costumed parade handlers strolled along beside the floats, waving to the crowds gathered on either side of the parade route. TV anchors cheerfully announced each participant.

Trowa was lounging in an over sized leather chair with his husband tucked contentedly against his chest. Quatre was hypnotized by the parade on the screen. His pale, blue-green eyes fixed, unblinking. Heero occupied the opposite chair, a book in hand, sipping a hot mug of coffee. Like Quatre, Duo was also mesmerized by the parade. He was sprawled out on his stomach on one of the two large leather sofas. His chin was propped on one of the couch's arms and his socked feet swayed in the air. Wufei was sitting in a nearby rocker, eyes closed. He was either sleeping, or meditating.

Half an hour earlier, Quatre had looked up and out the window in alarm as he'd seen smoke rising from the backyard. Duo and Wufei were standing on either side of the fire pit situated near the back of the patio. A small fire was burning in the center. Duo was holding what appeared to be a can of butane lighter fluid and a box of fireplace matches in one hand. He clutched an armful of fabric in the other. Upon closer inspection, Quatre could see the red, yellow, and green plaid flannel that Wufei had worn to hunt that morning, and what looked like his denim jeans as well. Quatre's mouth quirked up as Duo then handed the garments to Wufei, who watched Duo suspiciously. Duo was smiling at Wufei in what looked like a genuine expression of apology and restitution.

Wufei had reached out to take the offending clothing and with one final glance at Duo, dropped them into the fire. Duo then handed Wufei the lighter fluid and watched as Wufei squirted it onto the fire. The flames flaring up brightly before settling back down again. They both stood there in quiet solidarity as the jeans and flannel burned to ash. Duo had then given Wufei a thumbs up sign and turned to head back into the house. Wufei watched his retreating back a moment, a not-quite-smile gracing his face. Then he'd turned and watched the fire for a few more minutes. Quatre couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw Wufei flick his wrist, subtly, at the fire, and his middle finger ghosted up before it curled back into his palm.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanksgiving Day, 1006 hours…_

Duo glanced out the window just as a shiny black Cadillac Escalade Hoverseries Hybrid _9000_ XLTGTLX201 pulled into the the circular driveway and rolled to a stop in front of the house.

" _Heeeeeerooooooo!_  Your woman is here!" Duo simpered, clasping his hands against his face and batting his eyelashes.

A cashmere throw pillow hit him in the face as Heero got up to greet his fiance and her family.

He opened the door, a cold blast of November air swirling in along with a few dead leaves, and jogged down the stone steps just as Relena was stepping out of the backseat. She was looking classy and elegant in a rose colored pantsuit, with an ivory blouse underneath. Her overcoat thrown over her arm. Her long, golden brown hair was pinned up, and topped with a matching pink pillbox hat. Her pumps clicked on the pavement as she ran to her fiance to give him a kiss.

He pulled her into his arms and inhaled her scent. Her rose-scented perfume filled his senses with love and home. God, but he'd  _missed_  her! When she pulled back grinning, he could see her cheeks were flushed with excitement. She was lovely. Her dark, blue eyes sparkled, equally happy to see him, though she looked a little tired. Jet lag probably.

"How was your flight?"

She caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers. "Long, boring. Mae was grouchy. I'm glad I'm finally here."

Heero smiled and kissed her lips. "I am, too."

She laughed and tapped his nose, then turned to allow Milliardo, who was holding a sleeping Mae, and an extremely pregnant Lucrezia to step in to receive their hellos.

Milliardo gave Heero a one-armed embrace and a brotherly, "Good to see you!" He was looking as regal as ever. His hair a bit shorter, now to his shoulders. His long coat was sharply cut, accentuating his formidable height and strong shoulders. Quatre emerged from the door with an undignified squeal and practically flew down the steps and into Relena's arms just as Heero was embracing Lucrezia, though it was difficult with her large belly in the way. Trowa, Duo, and Wufei waited patiently at the door for their turns.

Once they had gotten everyone back inside and the luggage was taken to their appropriate rooms, Duo was yanking Trowa by the arm towards the great room, insisting Milliardo just  _had_  to check out the state-of-the-art entertainment system and giant, "It's _HUGE_ , bro!" super high def vid screen, where the United Earth Sphere football league was airing their pre-game show. Milliardo laid the still sleeping Mae on the cushioned window seat in the kitchen where Lucrezia could keep an eye on her. He kissed his wife, and followed them to the great room. Wufei and Heero in tow after the latter was kicked out of the kitchen by his fiance.

Relena and Quatre got Lucrezia settled on the firm, but comfortable reclining chair near the window seat and fussed over her until she shooed them away, mock-stern.

She looked good. Her black hair that she'd kept short during the war was longer now, but trimmed to frame her face. Her skin glowed with health and she rested her hands on her prominent belly as she wiggled and shimmied her way to a more comfortable position. She wore a navy blue maternity dress that was cut in such a way to flatter her curves. It was embroidered along the edges with yellow and white daisies.

Mae was similarly attired in a pretty little dark blue smock dress with yellow and white ribbons tied about the high waist and yellow and white flowers criss-crossing along the edge of the skirt. Her tiny legs were encased in white, lacy tights, and she wore shiny black Mary Jane's on her feet. She had her father's white-blond hair, smooth and silky, that reached halfway down her back. She clutched a stuffed white rabbit under her arm as she napped contentedly.

"She's beautiful, Miss Noin." Quatre gushed, enchanted.

Lucrezia smiled warmly. "Thank you, sweetheart. But you must stop calling me Miss Noin! It's Lucrezia, please."

Quatre blushed. "Sorry. Old habits die hard."

Lucrezia laughed. "Indeed they do!"

Once Quatre and Relena were satisfied that Lucrezia was as comfortable as an eight month pregnant woman could be, they busied themselves with getting the turkey and pheasant ready for the oven and got started on preparing the variety of side dishes that would accompany them.

"How are your sisters?"

Quatre turned from where he was kneading sourdough that would soon be rolled out and twisted into fancy knots. "They're good. All over the place, of course." He placed the mound of dough into a ceramic bowl and covered the top with a thin film of plastic where it would spend the next couple hours rising to double its current size.

"None of them are coming today?" Relena asked. She stood at the stove, one hand stirring a large stainless steel pot of simmering cranberries, the other sprinkling sugar into the bubbling sauce.

Quatre laughed. "Oh no! It's a full house enough as it is without an additional twenty nine women, their husbands and boyfriends, and all their collective kids running around." He grinned. "Besides, Thanksgiving isn't a holiday typically celebrated by my people. It's not celebrated anywhere in the Middle East, or on L4. I'll see them next month for the Christmas and New Years season. Some of them anyway. It's nearly impossible to get all thirty of us in the same place at the same time."

Luzrecia chuckled. "I'll bet! I'm sure it's pretty chaotic. I have only  _two_  sisters and they are quite the handful. I can't even imagine having twenty nine of them!"

"There's never a dull moment, that's for sure," Quatre agreed. He laughed and shook his head fondly. "But I love them all to the moon and back. I wouldn't trade any of them for the world."

Relena placed a glass lid on top of the pot of boiling cranberries and set the spoon down into a little ceramic holder. "I must confess, I was rather confused when I got your invitation. I had to look it up to see what Thanksgiving was!"

"Yeah, I wasn't familiar with it either until Trowa and I moved here. I asked Duo if he knew what it was, since he's American and all. He said even on L2, it was a time to reflect and be thankful for our blessings. Sister Helen would arrange a special Thanksgiving meal for the children of the orphanage and Father Maxwell would spend the day working at the nearby shelters, providing food, coats, boots, and warm blankets. And this area is very much into celebrating Thanksgiving. It's said that the very first breaking of bread with the Native Americans happened not too far from here. Trowa and I were very fascinated by the rich historical culture of this place, but also heartbroken by what was done to the Indigenous people that were here before the settlers arrived. We've spent the last three Thanksgivings here donating food, clothing, and money to the area shelters and volunteering at the local soup kitchens. Trowa is very involved with Habitat for Humanity, helping to build housing for those who need it, and once a month, the staff and I cook up dozens of hot meals and deliver them to residents who have trouble leaving their homes."

Quatre paused, blushing, worried that he was boasting. Not wanting to toot his own horn, he shook his head. "It's sad that things like this are still a problem. You'd think things like poverty and homelessness would be eradicated by now."

Relena and Lucrezia nodded in sympathetic understanding.

"It  _should_  be eradicated. But as long as people like you and Trowa are out there doing everything you can to make a difference, we get closer to reaching that goal." Lucrezia nodded in agreement.

Quatre, too modest to take too much credit, flushed, and redirected the conversation. "There are so many people out there doing much more than I, and they deserve the praise. Trowa, too. He does so much for the local communities. Did you know, he's started volunteering at the local schools, tutoring and reading to the children? He loves kids so much." Quatre's eyes glazed over with pride and fondness.

Relena smiled widely, obviously warmed by this new information. "Your husband is a wonderful man, Quatre."

"Yes, he is." He floated on cloud nine for a moment and then jerked his attention back to his companions, blushing.

"Oh jeez! Forgive my manners. And how have you two been fairing? You know, Heero and Milliardo are quite the catches themselves." Quatre winked at both women. Relena giggled and Lucrezia threw her head back and laughed heartily.

"Oh, yes, they certainly are!" Lucrezia's dark blue eyes sparkled, far away. "Milliardo is a wonderful husband and father." She gazed fondly at her sleeping daughter. "He absolutely worships the ground Mae walks on and she adores him so. She's got him wrapped around her little finger and he's not too proud to admit it!"

Quatre and Relena both laughed at that, not surprised in the slightest.

"And how are all those top secret projects of his going?" Relena asked.

"Oh, top secret." Lucrezia shrugged. "I don't know much about it, you know, but he assures me things are going well. All I know is that what he does is intended to keep peace between the Earth Sphere and the colonies, and as long as that continues, I'll be happy. I don't want to see my children grow up in the kind of world we did. If I never see another child soldier like you, Quatre, I'll consider that a victory." She turned sad eyes on him and he smiled as reassuringly as possible.

"I have no doubt Milliardo will succeed in keeping war at bay, with the help of our dear friend, Relena here." Quatre nodded at the aforementioned woman, who smiled. "He is amazingly brilliant and gifted, and very influential. I worked with and against him on the battlefield. He was a force to be reckoned with."

Lucrezia smiled, eyes playful. "So were  _you_  if my memory serves me."

Quatre blushed, and coughed, looking away. Lucrezia was utterly charmed by this tiny blond man who looked more like cherub than a former child soldier and Gundam Pilot, especially one as skilled and deadly as he had been. Lucrezia shook her head to clear it of old, painful memories of death and destruction, war-torn communities and families, orphaned children, and grieving parents, and at the forefront of all this unnecessary bloodshed, five boys, not even old enough to legally drive, putting their lives on the line time and again to put an end to the violent conflict that was instigated by fully grown adults who should have known better.

Lucrezia blinked back tears and cleared her throat. That horrible time was over and hopefully with good people like her husband, Relena, and the former pilots, it would never come back to haunt them. All she wanted was for the people who meant the most to her to be able to live in peace and have a chance of living a fulfilling, happy life. If that happened, she could die a happy woman. Quatre and Relena gazed at her with expressions that reflected much of the same emotions she was feeling.

Mae choose that moment to stir from her nap. She sat up and rubbed her eyes with tiny fists, the stuffed rabbit dropping to the floor. Lucrezia got up to retrieve it and sit next to her daughter as she woke up and looked around in confusion. Quatre and Relena greeted her with calm enthusiasm as she leaned tiredly against her mother and peered at them suspiciously. Quatre fetched the little girl some apple juice and told her of all the fun activities they were going to do that afternoon. Mae smiled shyly as she sipped her juice. The promise of things to come brightening up her sweet little face.

Lucrezia took Mae to the powder room after she had a few minutes to wake up and then ushered her to the great room to see her father and say hello to Trowa, Duo, Wufei, and Uncle Heero.

Quatre and Relena sat at the counter to catch up over raspberry mint tea.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 1057 hours…_

Almost an hour later, the doorbell chimed, and Duo ran so fast towards the front door, he was literally a blur. He threw the door open so hard, it bounced off the adjacent wall...twice. Quatre cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head, he walked to the foyer to greet the new arrivals.

Duo was practically crushing his wife to death, lifting her off the ground and swinging her back and forth, her legs almost hitting Sally as she tried to squeeze past them.

"Oh, Duo! Careful, babe!" Hilde scolded through her excited laughter.

"Ah, sorry about that, Sal!" Duo set his wife down, but still held her close.

"S'quite alright, Duo," Sally laughed. She kissed Trowa's cheek in greeting as he reached for her bags, thanking him. She unwound her blue scarf from around her neck and removed her wool coat which Quatre took along with Hilde's.

Dorothy, the last to come in, strutted through the center of the foyer like she owned the place, taking in the home's interior with a critical eye. Her Stiletto's click-clacking on the marble floor. She slid her mink coat off her shoulders like a Hollywood starlet and dumped it on top of the pile Quatre was holding. His head was now barely visible over the mound of fabric in his arms.

"Looks like you've done well for yourself,  _Winner_." Dorothy drawled as she brushed her waist-length blonde hair off her shoulders. She was dressed to kill in a slinky black number with an open back and long slit up her right thigh. The straps of her designer heels wound elegantly around her ankles. Her ears, neck, and wrists sparkled with expensive gems. Quatre felt ridiculously under dressed, still in his khakis, plain white button-down shirt, and apron. But he knew her game.

He eyed her through lowered lashes, "Yes, I suppose I have,  _Catalonia_."

They regarded each other for a moment, eyes narrowed, and brows raised. After a few seconds of silence, they grinned widely and air kissed each other so fabulously, it put the most pretentious rulers of Sanq to shame.

Dorothy smiled at him and said, quite sincerely, "You look good, Quatre. Happy."

Quatre beamed, "Yes, I am. And thank you. You look glamorous, as always."

"I know," Dorothy sighed, as if this was her unfortunate lot in life. "So what's a gal gotta do to get a drink around here?"

Quatre tried to point, but couldn't with all the coats he was holding, so he jerked his head in the direction of the great room. "Guys, would you mind?"

Heero, Wufei, and Duo led the others towards the back of the house where the rest of the niceties took place, while Quatre hung their coats up and Trowa took the bags upstairs.

They met at the bottom of the stairwell and shared a quiet moment to themselves. Trowa took Quatre into his arms and held him close, dipping his head to capture Quatre's lips in a deep kiss. They pressed their foreheads together and just breathed the other in for a moment, staring into each other's eyes.

"Hi," whispered Trowa.

Quatre smiled. "Hi, yourself."

They kissed again and went to join the others in the great room.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 1300 hours..._

After a pleasant lunch of lamb and  _mezze_ , with fresh vegetables and pita bread, Quatre set Mae up at the kitchen table with various items for some fun holiday arts and crafts. The table was soon littered with colored construction paper, strips of felt, crayons, markers, glue, a pair of kiddie scissors, and a vast assortment of feathers, beads, googly eyes, and macaroni noodles. He and Relena helped her create hand turkeys and make a colorful place mat for her to use at dinnertime. Lucrezia, looking ready for a nap herself, watched them with warm gratitude.

Meanwhile, in the great room, Duo led an increasingly intoxicated group of men (and a few women) into a heated betting pool on which team would win the Earth Sphere League's Thanksgiving football game. Duo was banking on the New England Patriots. Heero, Trowa, and Sally were in agreement, dropping credits into the crystal bowl on the coffee table that Duo had swiped from the kitchen. Hilde, Milliardo, and Wufei vehemently protested and dropped their bets in for the San Francisco 49ers. Beer, wine, and various other cocktails flowed through the sports enthusiasts' blood streams, resulting in many a manly high fives and back slaps, as well as eyes narrowed in challenge, and dubious finger pointing. It was on.

Quatre, Relena, and Lucrezia watched with amusement as they insulted each other over their perceived lack of taste in football teams. Dorothy refused to participate. Rather, she stood at the bar and helped herself to one Manhattan after the other, declaring that she bet on no one but herself. She sure as hell hadn't become one of the most successful high-end retail conglomerates and a household name by throwing wads of cash at whatever tickled her fancy, thank you very much.

She watched with growing distaste, over the rim of her martini glass, as the great room's occupants demonstrated a rather convincing display of reverse evolution. Not even the ever-dignified Wufei was immune to reducing himself to mere grunts and growls as the 49'ers fumbled ball after ball, and screwed up one play after another. They were getting creamed. Dorothy snorted. Simpletons.

A particularly loud belch sounded in the general vicinity of the room that Duo was occupying. Dorothy's extravagant eyebrow twitched and she finally left the bar and wandered into the kitchen to hassle Quatre and Relena. They were always good for some entertainment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanksgiving Day, 1400 hours..._

The rowdy football game was well underway when the doorbell rang again. Quatre opened the door to reveal Catherine Bloom and her husband standing on the other side smiling in greeting. Cathy clutched a bottle of vintage wine in her hand. Quatre let them in and embraced his sister-in-law warmly. Trowa entered the foyer a moment later to greet them. His handsome face was bright with joy and his beautiful smile took Quatre's breath away. It always did.

Quatre watched with barely-concealed affection as brother and sister held each other for a long moment. Then, he grinned as he turned to Cathy's husband and embraced him. James Reynolds was a tall, handsome man with dark, blond hair. He possessed a strong chin and jaw, his eyes a deep expressive brown. He was a colonial engineer and a rather brilliant one at that.

Cathy had met him while seeking new employment after her retirement from the circus. An unfortunate accident had broken her legs so badly, she was no longer able to perform. She had been devastated. Trowa and Quatre had taken her in to care for her as she recovered and was able to get back on her feet, so to speak. The two siblings had spent many long hours shut away, talking, sometimes with one, or both of them weeping. Quatre never asked what was said between them. Trowa would tell him if and when he was ready. He would wait patiently, busying himself with cooking, or various other tasks until they both came out, sporting bloodshot eyes and looking sheepish. Thousand watt smile in place, Quatre would cheerfully pop up a giant bowl of popcorn, whip up some crazy cocktail or another, usually recommended by Duo, or Dorothy, and then make them watch some stupid comedy with him. They would roll their eyes at him, but they never denied him. And they always ended the night on a much lighter note.

It had taken a while for Cathy to regain her optimism and sunny disposition, but with Trowa and Quatre's dedication and perseverance, she pulled through, and found new purpose for her life. She'd soon realized she had an affinity and talent for marketing and took to it like a duck to water. She now worked for a prestigious advertising firm located in the same complex as her husband's engineering company. 

Even two years after the accident, Cathy still needed the use of a cane to assist her when she walked. For months, she had refused to even entertain the idea of using it. She had finally been broken down by Trowa who eventually managed to convince her that there was nothing wrong with a little help when it was needed. To this day, she was rarely seen without it.

Quatre hung their coats up and took the bottle of wine. Trowa and James carried their bags to the master suite while Quatre led Cathy into the kitchen which was currently quieter than the great room.

The kitchen was warm and cozy, the aroma of sweet and savory inviting. Quatre introduced his sister-in-law to Lucrezia, Mae, and Dorothy, and reintroduced her to Relena, who had met her before. He pulled a chair out for her to sit and relax, which she did gratefully. She leaned her cane against the wall and happily took the glass of White Zinfandel Quatre handed her.

Like any child, Mae asked Cathy what happened to her legs with guileless curiosity. Cathy smiled at the child sadly and explained that she had once been a star trapeze artist and tight rope walker along with her brother, Trowa. Mae's eyes had widened with fascination and wonder. With an exaggerated frown, put on for the child, she told the story of how she had fallen many feet and broken both her legs. Mae's little face contorted into one of horror and sadness. The idea that something so bad could happen to such a nice, pretty lady was incomprehensible. 

Not wanting the child to be sad, Cathy smiled again, and told her that it was okay. That it had been for the best because now she had a new life and she had met the most wonderful man in the world, next to her brother, of course. Mae had accepted this without question, such is the age of youth and innocence where everything and everyone has a happy ending, and went back to gluing feathers onto turkey cutouts.

After making sure everyone was content at the moment, Quatre quickly dashed to the master suite to change. Duo had called it "primping". When Quatre opened his mouth to argue, Duo had simply held up a hand and said, "It's primping. Now go primp, you little primper." Quatre had grumbled under his breath about "annoying Americans with big mouths". 

Changing out of his khakis, he slipped on a pair of tailored black trousers and an aquamarine silk shirt that matched his eyes. It was Trowa's favorite. Dabbing a little cologne on his wrists and behind his ears, also Trowa's favorite, he fluffed and manhandled his blond curls until they laid about his face in a fetching way. He paused, sneering at himself in the mirror when he realized that he  _was_ , indeed, primping.

Cursing Duo, he stomped out of the room to join the others.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 1500 hours..._

Hilde had eventually retreated to the kitchen once it was apparent that her chosen football team had no chance in Hell. Duo was shamelessly unsympathetic, even towards his wife. He'd made a show of pulling the credits she had dropped in the pot and stuffing them into the pocket of his black jeans. Hilde took it in stride, well-acquainted with her husband's competitive streak. She smiled at him and patted his cheek and then left the room in search of the others.

Wufei and Milliardo were not so willing to admit defeat quite yet, though they looked like two men who had just witnessed a fiery train wreck. Milliardo was seated on the edge of one leather armchair, his elbows resting on his knees. His blond hair was mussed from clutching it during moments of intense disappointment. His beer sat forgotten on the small end table next to the chair.

Wufei's hair wasn't much better. Half of it had been pulled out of its ponytail and shiny black strands stuck up at odd angles. A spectacularly bad play had brought his hands up to his face where they dragged against his cheeks, pulling his mouth and lower eyelids down with them. He was perched on the arm of a sofa, his back ramrod straight. He looked as though he was ready to bolt at any moment, but was unable to look away from the atrociously dishonorable excuse for a football game.

James had also been rooting for the 49'ers, but was wise enough to keep his credits in his wallet.

Duo was gleefully in the process of divvying out equal cuts of the jackpot to the winning betters and it wasn't even the end of the third quarter. Heero snatched the bowl from Duo's hands with a glare and a, "Wait until the game's over." Duo pouted and crossed his arms, ever impatient. He didn't know what the big deal was. The game was as good as won, but Heero refused to budge. Trowa and Sally backed him up, of course they did.

Duo rolled his eyes with a sullen, "Fine," and swiped a beer from the mini fridge behind the bar. He waited until the next commercial interruption and ventured into the kitchen where most of the women, and Quatre who was close enough to one, were congregated.

He smacked Quatre's ass on the way to the counter where some snacks had been laid out. The blond yelped in surprise and uttered an affronted, "Hey!" Duo chuckled and popped a few sesame crackers into his mouth, chewing loudly.

 _"Duo!"_  Hilde admonished. "Close your mouth!"

"Okay, okay," he mumbled. "Sheesh." He took a swig from his beer bottle and leaned over the table to gush over Mae's artistic masterpieces. She managed to solicit him into tracing his own hand onto a piece of construction paper. He made her laugh, delighted, as he decorated his "turkey" in typical over-the-top Duo fashion and bragged to her about how the turkey in the oven had been caught by him. Not surprisingly, the five year old was genuinely impressed by this.

An emphatic  _"Touchdoooowwwwn!"_  drifted into the kitchen from the great room. The victory shout had come from Wufei, Milliardo, and James. Duo shot upright and bolted from the room to see what in the nine Hells was going on.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 1700 hours…_

At the end of the loud, boisterous, and apparently quite riveting football game, Duo barrelled into the kitchen at break-neck speed, nearly knocking poor Cathy out of her chair as he flew past her, and effectively scaring the pants off of the room's occupants.

His socked feet slid to a stop next to his wife's chair, his arms flailing wildly to keep his balance, sloshing the beer in his hand, and causing a few drops to land on Relena's head. Duo raised his arms skyward, his beer bottle pointed at the ceiling, threw his head back, and bellowed,  _"PAAATRIIIOTSSSS!"_  Then he leaned down to embrace his wife, tipped her chair backwards, and planted a big, sloppy kiss on her lips.

Straightening back up, Duo righted her chair, and glanced around the kitchen as if he expected everyone to be sharing his enthusiasm. His eyes sparkled, his face was flushed with alcohol and excitement, and he was grinning like a madman.

When he realized everyone was staring at him in stunned silence, he flushed even darker and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ehhh…heh heh…The Patriots…won….they yeah…the uh…the Patriots…the…football…" He gestured vaguely behind him as if that explained everything.

It was so quiet in the kitchen, you could hear Duo rethinking his life choices.

"I um…I'm just gonna…head back…in there…so…yeah…" He spun around and headed back the way he came.

After a few moments, a blushing Hilde broke the silence. She cleared her throat. "Sorry about…that. Duo takes his football rather seriously."

Another moment of silence and then Dorothy threw her head back and cackled loudly. Quatre joined her a few seconds later and soon everyone in the kitchen was laughing hysterically.

" _Jesus_ , Hilde, that's an understatement if I've ever heard one!" Dorothy shrieked through her laughter.

Hilde was brushing her cheeks, swiping at the streaming tears. She panted for breath. "I - I  _know!_  It's so true, though! I can't even be in the house when he's got a game on. He yells so loud he rattles the windows!" She hunched over in another fit of giggles.

Relena was patting the top of her head with a napkin. "I think it's safe to say you have your hands full, girl." Her shoulders shook with laughter.

Hilde nodded, stretching her jaw. Her cheeks ached from laughing so hard. She picked up her wine glass with one hand and rubbed her temple with the other. She did indeed. Her husband was loud and obnoxious at times. He could be a slob. His diet was atrocious and he drank too much beer. He had terribly dark moods. But she loved him. And he loved her. He loved her with everything he had and would gladly give her the world, served on a golden platter, if he could.

He made her coffee in the mornings and supper on Friday nights. He made her laugh, he made her cry. He made her furious beyond words, and he made her moan in ecstasy. He was her companion, her best friend, her lover. He was her entire world and she would be lost without him.

Hilde shook herself out of her musings to discover her friends watching her. All the spoken for people in the kitchen were grinning like idiots. Dorothy rolled her eyes as the room's atmosphere took on a schmoopy air.  _Bah_. Married people. She half expected little cartoon hearts to appear above their heads. She tipped her drink in Hilde's direction and then downed the entire contents. She coughed slightly.

Quatre sighed. "Well! Now that _that's_  over..." Relena nodded.

"Shall we?"

"Yes, it's time."

They all rose from their respective seats. Lucrezia taking Mae's hand and leading her to the dining room while the others, with the exception of Cathy, each grabbed a dish before proceeding there as well. Dorothy stopping at the bar first for a refill.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 1715 hours..._

The formal dining room was lit by an extravagant crystal chandelier, candles were placed in various spots around the room, and a fire was crackling in the large, stone fireplace that took up nearly one wall. Outside the floor to ceiling windows, it was quiet and dark. Snow flurries beginning to fly.

The long cherry wood table in the center of the room was decorated with silk runners and other table linens in rich, warm hues of red, gold, and brown. Down the center of the table, long tapered candles burned brightly in their silver holders. Antique, gold-trimmed china and vintage silver marked each place setting. Red silk napkins were folded neatly on each plate, and each place setting had a crystal wine glass and water goblet. At the very center of the table, a large, golden skinned pheasant, and a slightly smaller turkey sat on their ceramic platters, garnished with fresh greens, colorful vegetables, and slices of orange and lemon.

The antique cherry buffet tables, sideboards, and hutches were loaded with the multiple dishes that had been cooking throughout the day. Ice buckets sat nearby with bottles of chilled white wine, and expensive French champagne. Bottles of red wine were lined along a small table near the windows, opened so they could breathe.

It was breathtaking.

Quatre, Trowa, and all their guests flooded into the room. Not even the ever-stoic Heero and Wufei could stop themselves from gawking at the incredible sight. Saying Quatre had outdone himself would have been a massive understatement.

As everyone gathered around the table to find a seat, Trowa cupped Quatre's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. When he pulled back, his eyes were swimming with adoration.

"You are  _amazing_."

Quatre grinned. The two glasses of Chardonnay he'd already had making him immune to embarrassment.

"Let's eat! I've got dibs on that pheasant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanksgiving Day, 8pm…_

Dinner had gone off without a hitch. The food was spectacular, and the company even better. The birds had been cooked to perfection and the abundant dishes that were prepared along with them were delicious and savory. Conversation flowed between the diners with relative ease. Quatre had been tickled to see both Heero and Wufei so thoroughly enjoying themselves, not usually ones to be visibly excited about much of anything. He may have also caught a bit of flirtation between Wufei and Sally. Heero had all but forgotten the strict schedule he had spent so much time creating. He seemed genuinely happy with the go-with-the-flow progression of the day.

Quatre had graciously thanked both Relena and Catherine who had spent the afternoon cooking with him and helping him prepare the dining room. He never would have been able to pull if off without their generous help. He thanked his husband for all the hard work he'd put into making this day a special experience for everyone. The firewood he had chopped, the furniture he had moved and assembled, the bows and arrows he had purchased for Heero, Duo, and Wufei so that they could hunt together. He thanked him for the beautiful pheasant, and he thanked Duo for the equally tasty turkey. Even Wufei had raised a glass at Duo for his contribution and the two shared a chummy toast.

Mae was a delight at dinner, charming everyone with her adorable smiles and childlike chatter. They indulged her at every turn and she'd beamed with pride, elated at being the center of attention.

Duo had toasted everyone with his usual enthusiasm and humor, prompting many laughs and chuckles as he recounted the day's events, particularly the hunting experience. He mercifully withheld anything that would have embarrassed Wufei, and instead had given all of them credit for working so hard to bring Thanksgiving dinner to the table. He gave a humble bow to Trowa, lamenting his superior hunting skills, and thanked him for allowing him to participate in such an important endeavor. He emphatically expressed how much that hunting experience had meant to him. Being able to bond with his brothers for the sheer enjoyment of it. He thanked Quatre for setting everything in motion. For his unconditional love and generosity. Blinking back tears, his voice choking on emotion, he shared with everyone that this had been one of the best days of his life. There wasn't a dry eye in the room after that. With a few sniffles here and there, everyone had raised their glass to toast Duo with a heartfelt, "Hear hear!"

Trowa thanked his husband for the endless work he had put into making this day so very special for everyone. The love and adoration was like a physical presence. Quatre blushed into his wine glass as Trowa winked at him and raised his whiskey, everyone else following suit. He thanked the boys for hunting with him and declared they should do it again soon. Duo, Heero, and Wufei happily agreed. He thanked his sister and her husband for taking the time to travel all the way from L3 to join them for this occasion. Finally, he thanked everyone else for taking the time out of their busy schedules to spend Thanksgiving with them.

Heero thanked Trowa and Quatre for their endless hospitality. He raised his glass to his future brother-in-law and his wife and thanked Mae for being there with them. The little girl smiled brightly. He spoke of how he had enjoyed hunting with the boys and he thanked his fiance for being by his side to share this momentous occasion. He smiled, genuinely happy. Let it be said that a smiling Heero is contagious and it radiated throughout the room like a warm glow.

Wufei stood, a cup of green tea in his hand and shared the sentiments of his friends. He stated humbly that it was an incredible honor to be in their presence.

The others also took a minute to speak and express their gratitude. Well wishes for the new baby-to-be were shared. Good health and a full night's sleep for Lucrezia. Sally thanked Mae for being so adorable and the child practically floated with the praise.

Mae held up her crystal goblet, filled with milk, in a tiny hand, and cutely thanked each and every one one of them, individually. Every adult in the dining room listened attentively to her, hearts in their eyes.

Dorothy thanked Trowa and Quatre for their fully-stocked bar.

* * *

After an amazing dessert, everyone scattered throughout the house to do various things before gathering back into the great room for coffee and cocktails.

Trowa, Duo, Heero, Sally, and Hilde helped Quatre clean up. They had attempted to get Quatre to sit and relax, but he'd refused. They cleared the dining table and blew out the candles. The bottles of white wine and champagne were corked and placed back into the mini fridge behind the bar and the bottles of red went back to the wine rack. Trowa snuffed out the smouldering fire in the fireplace. In the kitchen, they made quick work of bagging up leftovers, putting them in the refrigerator, and brewing a fresh pot of coffee.

Lucrezia was exhausted, as was Mae. They bid their goodnights and headed off to bed. Poor Lucrezia was out before her head hit the pillow. Mae lay cuddled her in little bed with her footie pajamas and stuffed rabbit. The small vid screen in the den softly played the Nickelodeon Halo Awards, hosted by Nick Cannon the 23rd, and she watched with heavy eyelids until she too, drifted off to dreamland.

Relena and Hilde had emerged from their respective rooms in long flannel and fleece pajamas. They huddled together on one of the leather couches in the great room with mugs of hot toddies, giggling over some private joke. Dorothy snorted and stumbled over to the bar on unsteady pantyhosed feet, her Stiletto's long forgotten.

Trowa stopped her with a shake of his head. She slurred out a protest, but Trowa wasn't having it. Instead, he handed her a bottle of water and reassured her that she would thank him in the morning. She mumbled something that sounded like, "I highly doubt that," but she didn't argue further. She simply twisted the cap off the bottle and took a drink, listing slightly as she shuffled over to an easy chair.

Heero was seated on the other sofa, contentedly flipping through the latest issue of  _Gundams and Ammo_. Milliardo had busied himself with the universal remote that controlled the entertainment system. He and Duo were bickering over which button did what.

Sally and Wufei had mysteriously vanished.

Quatre bounced into the great room, a hot toddy in his own hand, and declared it was movie time. He seemed slightly tipsy.

Trowa nodded and Relena and Hilde clapped their hands in agreement. Heero was indifferent, and Dorothy appeared to be passed out in the chair. Her head was tipped back, eyes closed. The occasional soft snore escaped her open mouth. Milliardo, Cathy, and her husband informed them that they were fine with "whatever". Duo announced that he wanted to play poker.

Ever the diplomat, Quatre offered a compromise. Movie and  _then_  cards. Duo pretended to think about it and then popped out a cheerful, "Okay!" Quatre gave the ladies the pick of the movie selection, which Duo groaned over.

"Of course you'd let them pick. You're practically a chick yourself."

Quatre ignored him, but Trowa smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!  _Tro!_  That hurt, dude."

"Leave my husband alone and I won't have to do that again."

"Awww, Quat loves it, don't you buddy?"

Without looking up from the collection of movie discs, Quatre flipped him off.

"Did you see that, Tro? Did you see what your husband just did?"

"Yes, I did."

"Ugh, the  _nerve_! Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were on  _his_  side."

"He  _is_  on my side, you dolt."

"Such language. Are you gonna let your woman talk to me like that?"

Trowa reached out and gripped Duo's nose between the knuckles of his index and middle fingers and  _squeezed_  just as Quatre indignantly shouted, "I'm  _not_  his  _woman!_ "

Duo hollered with pain and tried to wrench Trowa's arm from his face, but Trowa held fast. " _Owww!_ Okay,  _okay!_  Uncle! I give!" Trowa let go.

"Sheesh, people can't take a joke around here," Duo mumbled sullenly, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Duo," Hilde admonished.

" _What?!_  I was  _kidding!_  I was just-"

"Maxwell, stand down." Heero's commanding tone put an end to any further theatrics.

A loud snore erupted from Dorothy. She coughed, smacked her lips, mumbled something about morons, and went back to sleep.

* * *

Much to Duo's dismay, the girls' chosen film was an old, classic chick flick. Pretty Woman. Duo suspected they'd picked it just to spite him. He tried not to make retching noises as they, and Quatre, excitedly started the movie and snuggled together on a single sofa in a tangle of arms and legs.

He snickered as he watched them watch the film. Their eyes fixated, unblinking with rapt attention as Richard Gere wooed Julia Roberts on the big screen,  _oohing_  and  _aahing_  in all the right places, swooning during the gooey romantic scenes, and wibbling like orphaned kittens when the story reached its riveting crescendo.

Duo, for his part, couldn't help but think if he had to watch five more minutes of this estrogen-saturated drivel, he was going to strangle himself with his own braid.

He opened his mouth to vocalize this thought and then wisely thought better of it when he became the target of four simultaneously murderous glares. He gulped, mouth clicking shut, and turned back to the movie, tugging on the collar of his t shirt.  _When did it get so hot in here?_

Halfway through the movie, Wufei and Sally reappeared with rumpled clothing and disheveled hair. Apparently they'd had a rather hot and heavy make-out session in the utility room.

Sally squealed when she saw what was playing on the vid screen and plopped down next to Cathy. Her eyes glazed over. Sitting together, they looked like a row of stoned owls.  _Great_ , Duo thought,  _now there's five of them ogling that hamster-packer._

Unfortunately for Wufei, the godawful movie left Duo open to distraction. And a flushed and flustered Wufei was a prime target for Duo's wandering attention span.

Not one to look a gifthorse in the mouth, Duo snagged the opportunity with both hands.

"Why, Chang, you  _sly_  dog!"

"Shut up, Maxwell."

"Oh come on, Wufei. Throw me a bone here. I'm dying of boredom!"

"My love life does not exist for your entertainment," Wufei sneered.

_Oh, shit. Bad move._

Duo leaned forward in his chair, chin propped on his fists. He was grinning toothily. His eyes were so huge, Wufei absently worried they were going to pop out of his skull. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

"So you  _do_  have a love life! Do tell!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

" _Please?_ "

" _No!_ "

" _Pretty_  please?"

Wufei scowled, leaning back in his chair. He crossed his arms. "Are you ever going to grow up?"

"Not if I can help it."

" _Quiet!_ " Quatre barked from the couch. His eyes never left the screen.

Dorothy's head flew up, she looked around with slitted eyes. " _You_  be quiet," she snapped, and passed out again.

Wufei got up and headed towards the kitchen, hissing at Duo as he passed him. "I'm not going to tell you my private business, Maxwell. It's none of yours...and  _don't_  follow me," he added as he disappeared through the doorway.

Duo got up and followed him. "C'mon, Chang. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"No, you will  _not!_ " Hilde shouted at her husband's retreating back. "Duo, don't you  _dare!_ "

* * *

After the movie had, mercifully, ended, Quatre kept his promise and fished a deck of playing cards out of the all-purpose drawer in the kitchen and tossed it to Duo.

Trowa, Heero, Milliardo, James, Sally, and Hilde gathered around the kitchen table for a few rounds of Five Card Draw as Duo shuffled the cards between his hands. He slid the deck over to Heero to cut it, smugly predicting that he was going to kick everyone's asses, and dealt five cards to each player.

Quatre distributed a stack of betting chips next to the players and parked his bottom on a stool with Cathy and Relena to watch.

Four rounds in and Duo was indeed doing just that. He had a rather large stack of plastic chips near his elbow and he was getting extremely cocky.

By the fifth round, James and Milliardo had folded. Quatre could see that Trowa was holding a Three of a Kind. When the draw passed to him, he called it, and the draw then went to Heero, who also called it. Duo upped the ante by dropping two more chips into the pot and Trowa folded. Heero called it, as well as Sally and Hilde. Duo raised them again, three more, and Heero folded. Duo called Hilde's bluff, having known her long enough to pick up the subtle signs, and then she was out. That left Duo and Sally in a faceoff.

The two players peered at each other over their cards. Duo discarded three cards and picked up three more. He called it and Sally discarded and picked up one. She upped the ante and dropped another chip onto the stack and Duo raised her two more. Sally called it and set her cards down. Duo smirked and made a show of laying his cards down, one by one, his Full House trumping Sally's Straight Hand.

He whooped in triumph as he circled his arms around the pile of chips in the center of the table and pulled them to his chest. Trowa gathered the cards to put them back in the box.

"Care for one more round?"

Quatre was standing behind Trowa's chair. His hands rested on his husband's shoulders. He eyed Duo, an unreadable expression on his face.

Duo stilled momentarily, surprised. His hands ceased their activity of sorting and counting chips. Then he chuckled, shaking his head. "No offense, Quat, but I'm not sure this is the right game for you." He resumed counting his winnings.

Quatre cocked his head. "What's the matter? Scared?"

Duo froze. An ominous silence hovered over the room. Milliardo whistled and Wufei uttered a quiet  _ouch._

Duo stared at him a moment, eyes narrowed. Then he slapped his hand on the table.

"You're on, blondie. But don't say I didn't warn ya!"

Fifteen minutes later, all the players had folded except Duo and Quatre. The center of the kitchen table was covered with an abundance of betting chips. The stakes were high. The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Quatre was perched on his husband's lap. Trowa's arms were wrapped around his middle and his chin rested on Quatre's shoulder as he watched his husband face off against his braided opponent.

Hilde was seated on Duo's lap, watching with apprehension as her husband shrewdly upped the ante at every other draw.

Duo drew a card, dropped one in the discard pile, paused, and pushed two more chips into the pot. Quatre called it and raised him two more.

Sweat beaded on Duo's forehead as he drew two more cards. He smirked as he discarded two. His left hand fumbling for four more chips, he dropped them one by one onto the table. Then he sat back and waited for Quatre to either fold, or make some pathetic attempt at a bluff.

Quatre did neither.

His eyes were hawkish as he peered at Duo over the top of his fanned out cards, but his face remained neutral. Calmly, he picked up  _eight_  chips and stacked them neatly among the pile.

Anxious whispers reverberated throughout the room.

Duo called it.

He lowered his cards to the table and a collective gasp rippled through the kitchen as his Straight Flush was revealed. Duo's eyes were beady and he grinned like a shark at his blond adversary.

With bated breath, they all waited for Quatre to make his move. Half the people in the room already convinced Quatre had lost the game.

Quatre glanced briefly down at Duo's cards and then back up into his eyes. One side of his mouth curled up ever so slightly. With eerie serenity, he laid his cards out directly across from Duo's and choking sounds echoed around the kitchen. Milliardo whistled again.

"Holy  _shit!_ " Wufei supplied helpfully.

A Royal Flush.

Just as calmly as he'd laid the cards down, Quatre reached across the table and hooked his arm around the giant pile of chips, slowly dragging them towards his chest. Duo was silently staring at Quatre's cards, gobsmacked, speechless for the first time since he'd arrived twenty four hours ago.

They congratulated each other for a good game and praised Quatre, eyes wide with renewed respect. Trowa was beaming proudly. He planted a big, loud smooch on his husband's cheek, grinning like a loon.

Once Duo had recovered from the shock of Quatre wiping the floor with him, poker-style, he accosted the blond and tried to recruit him for his monthly poker games with the guys from the scrapping business. Quatre smiled sunnily, relieved Duo didn't harbor any ill will, and said he would love to join them sometime. Duo ruffled his hair. He was competitive, but he also possessed strong sportsmanship. He'd have another chance to pawn Quatre at poker, he had no doubt about that.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day, 11:45pm…_

It was late and everyone was exhausted. After waking Dorothy from her tryptophan and martini-induced coma, they bid each other goodnight. They went their separate ways to change into night clothes, brush teeth, and in Milliardo's case, apply various wrinkle creams. Then they climbed into their beds for a good night's sleep.

Trowa pulled the cushions off the sofa in the front sitting room and unfolded the bed frame as Quatre drew the heavy drapes across the tall windows. Climbing in, they snuggled together under the blankets, Trowa pulling Quatre into his arms as they settled. Quatre hummed contentedly, tired, but elated. The day had been absolutely perfect.

"And you made it happen," Trowa interrupted his thoughts.

Quatre looked up into his husband's beautiful eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you. I love you, Trowa."

Trowa smiled at his love, and leaned forward to capture the blond's lips. "And I love you. More that you could ever know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue is next and then this monstrosity will be over! Thanks so much for reading!


	7. Epilogue

_The morning after…_

Trowa ran a hand through his messy hair. The long fringe in front flopped in front of his eyes. He pushed it aside impatiently and yawned as he ventured into the kitchen. The aroma of coffee, sausage, eggs, and sweet pastries awakened his senses and made his stomach rumble.

Quatre and Relena were puttering around the kitchen, serving coffee, tea, and plates heaped with scrumptious breakfast. Everyone except Duo and Hilde were present. Various "Mornin's" and other greetings met Trowa as he entered the room and poured himself a mug of coffee. He plopped down onto a stool next to James and nodded a hello. He took a tentative sip of the piping hot brew, the bitter liquid tasted like heaven and warmed his throat.

Quatre slid a plate of food across the counter to his husband, winking. Trowa grinned and winked back before digging in. The food tasted as good as it looked and smelled. Trowa thanked his lucky stars that he married such a good cook.

Though Quatre and Relena had grown up rather pampered, they'd both taken to the culinary arts with gusto. They enjoyed it immensely and they were good at it. When they cooked together, they made miracles happen.

Trowa took another bite of one of those miracles and turned on the stool to talk to his sister who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Did you decide what you wanted to do today?"

Cathy contemplated, glancing at her husband. "I'd like to do a little shopping and maybe catch a film if that's okay. We drove through town on the way here and the little shops just caught my fancy. They look so cute decorated for the holidays!"

Indeed they did. It was a small town and its "downtown" was just a long strip through the center of Main Street with Mom and Pop shops and other local businesses lined up along the street and branching down the three intersecting streets. Old-fashioned lamp posts stood in rows along the easement, decorated with pine wreaths tied with big, red bows. The Dogwood trees scattered here and there around the town's center were wrapped with strings of twinkling lights.

The various antique and gift shops, book stores, art galleries, cafes, and salons were individually decorated with lights, wreaths, Christmas trees, Santas, elves, and Nativity scenes.

The local toy store was a sight to behold. They went all out every year. Life sized animated figurines were dressed in costumes of red and green velvet and trimmed with white fur. Some sported pointy hats and shoes, and striped stockings. Their cheeks were painted in shades of pink, giving them the impression of jollyness. They held armfuls of toys and presents and clutched incandescent candles in their plastic and porcelain hands. Their arms and heads moved back and forth in a never ending loop.

A giant sleigh was placed in front of the store with a life sized Santa at the helm and was preceded by eight animatronic reindeer, in rows of two. Their heads rotated in slow circles. They wore harnesses lined with large jingle bells and strings of colorful lights wound about their antlers. Around their necks hung wooden plaques with the reindeers' names carved in each one. Next to the sleigh, a tall red and white barber's pole spun and twirled behind a sign that said  _North Pole_. Four foot tall gingerbread men stood around the sleigh, arranged in random poses.

Inside the large front window, fluffy fake snow set the backdrop. More lights decorated the border around the window. Paper snowflakes, in different sizes, hung down from the ceiling with clear wire. They spun slowly in a gentle current of air. Centered in the window, a large Mrs. Santa stood, smiling, with an armful of gifts. In her other hand was a lighted candle which cast a warm glow both inside and outside the store. Small resin elves were scattered about her feet. Their hands moved up and down, giving the impression of making toys. Surrounding the scene was a large, motorised train. It moved around its track in wide circles. Miniature pistons rotated, pushing the locomotive forward. Inside the store, you could hear the train whistle at five minute intervals.

Mae was going to love it.

Trowa nodded at his sister's idea, pleased. He was looking forward to spending the day with her. They could walk the shops first, then have a nice lunch in one of the small restaurants. From there, they would head to the town's theater.

Milliardo and Lucrezia were also sitting at the table. Mae was cuddled on her father's lap, sipping hot cocoa with marshmallows in a penguin mug. Trowa invited them as well. Mae's face lit up in excitement as Trowa told her all about the magical toy store.

Duo and Hilde were leaving today, back to L2. Their scrapping business was booming and Howard needed them back as he couldn't juggle the massive workload alone.

Dorothy was heading back to Switzerland in the evening, but the poor girl was hungover and miserable. She sat with her head on the table. Her long hair curtained her face, which Trowa had no doubt was grimacing from an alcohol-induced headache. She groaned in pain. Her arms hung limply by her sides and her breakfast sat in front of her, untouched.

Taking pity on her, Trowa got up, set his plate in the sink, and walked to the bar to fix her a Bloody Mary. Dropping a stalk of celery into the glass, he took it to the kitchen and set it down in front of the woebegone woman.

Dorothy's olfactory senses must have been inhuman. Either that, or her radar was set to ping whenever liquor came within a ten foot radius. She bolted upright, her hair still half covering her face. She peered at Trowa suspiciously with bleary, bloodshot eyes.

Trowa shook his finger at her gently. "Just one. This is all you get. This will make you feel better, _temporarily_ , but after you drink this, you need to drink lots of water. You need to flush the toxins out of your blood. And then you need to eat. I'll get you some aspirin."

He headed to the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet. He shook two pills into his hand and went back to the kitchen to fill a tall glass with water. He set the glass and pills down next to Dorothy who gratefully clutched the Bloody Mary, stirring the vodka and tomato juice with the celery stalk and taking a shaky sip. She groaned in relief.

"I mean it. Just one and then water and food."

"Thank you, Trowa."

"You're welcome."

An hour later, Duo and Hilde had come down, dressed, and holding their overnight bags. They kissed and hugged everyone goodbye and made plans for Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Relena, Wufei, and Sally to come to their home on L2 for a Christmas get together. More hugging and back slaps made the rounds and then the couple was headed out the door to the cab waiting outside.

Dorothy passed on the day trip and went back to sleep while the others drove into town to visit the shops, have lunch, and then catch a three o'clock matinee showing of Home Alone 12. Mae was, of course, enchanted by the toy store. Her big, blue eyes filled with wonder at all the magical sights and sounds. Quatre helped her pick out a miniature tea set that would be kept at Trowa and Quatre's house. They would bring it out whenever she visited. Soon after, Cathy, Lucrezia, and Mae began to tire. They headed back to the house to relax the rest of the day. In the evening they had a light dinner of sandwiches made from leftover turkey. Dorothy left soon after.

Trowa and Quatre spent one more night on the sofa bed and in the morning, said their goodbye's to their remaining guests. Cathy and her husband were headed back to L3. Trowa and Quatre would visit them next month for the Christmas and New Year's season.

Sally and Wufei left together, back to Preventer's Headquarters.

Quatre and Relena hugged as if they were never going to see each other again. Then Relena shared an intimate kiss with her fiance before climbing into the rental car with her brother and his family. They were driving to the airport to catch a flight back to Sanq where Relena had official business. Heero would meet up with her in a week. He was traveling back to L1 to finish overseeing the configuration of new and improved satellite security systems designed to monitor the activity of recently released war criminals. He hugged both Trowa and Quatre tightly and thanked them again for their hospitality. Then he hopped into his cab which would take him to the shuttle port.

They waved goodbye at little Mae, who had rolled her tinted window down to wave back at them with a tiny hand. Trowa put his arm around his husband as Quatre swallowed the lump in his throat.

The house was quiet when they went back inside and Quatre found he already missed all the noise and chaos. No matter, they'd see each other again in a few weeks.

Trowa kissed his husband and they headed to the master suite where they flopped down on the bed, fully clothed, and slept the weekend away.

_End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! This was so cheesy and over-the-top ridiculous, but so fun, too. I hope everyone enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful Thanksgiving! 
> 
> Part 2 of my Very Gundam Arc series, A Very Gundam Christmas, is coming soon. This time it's Duo and Hilde's turn to host the holiday festivities! Thanks so much for reading! All the love!


End file.
